Who would have
by housearg
Summary: Winning is not always what matters Important things will mean taking risks
1. Nerves

\- Did you see him? how is he?

\- Oh my god, he`s so cute, he`s making sure everything is perfect. A little bit worried about the furniture, he loves his things just so, you know. who knew he could be so obsessed about his place right? well... i guess anybody would have guessed, but I think he was generous to offer his condo. It`s the perfect place for you guys, you`ll see, it`s amazing, the lights, the flowers...

\- i meant Mike, Donna. Not Harvey. I don`t care about Harvey..

\- Oh right, Mike. He`s fine. Nervous, but he`s got it. Don`t you worry about Mike.

Rachel was all over the place. The date has finally come. He was marring Mike. After everything they`ve been through. She looked once again in the mirror, hoping everything was perfect. She wanted this day to be absolutelly perfect.

\- Oh rachel, you look so beautiful. That dress... it`s just a dream.

\- Thanks for the necklace Donna, it`s amazing, just a perfect something borrowed. Maybe I`ll let you borrow something for your wedding someday...

\- Oh, shut up. I don`t thinks that`s in the cards for me

You never know Donna... who would have guessed you would become COO of one of the most important law firms in NY?

\- Enough about me. It`s time Rachel. Are you ready?

\- Ready as i`ll ever be

\- I`ll get your Dad. Rachel...

Rachel turned around and look into her eyes, she took both her hands.

\- I love you. you are beautiful. you are becoming a family. this is...

Donna could not go on.

\- I love you too Donna.

\- Ok... i`ll get Pappa Zane

Five minutes later, Donna enters holding Robert Zane`s arm

\- Look at my beautifull baby girl

\- Hi Dad... please don`t let me trip ok?

\- Never ever honey. Let`s do this


	2. Aisle

Pachabel's Canon in D echoing throughout the condo. Rachel could not believe her eyes. Donna had not lied. The place was a perfect fairy tale. The most amazing scenario for her and Mike to start this new chapter. Robert Zane took Rachel's arm and looked lovingly into her eyes:

"Are you ready, baby girl?"  
"Yes Daddy. I'm ready"  
"Don't forget to have fun honey. Breathe and take everything in."

Rachel looked at her father adoringly. This super tough man, lawyer, master of any courtroom, melting and reminding her of the important moments that make a life. Have fun. Wise words.

"Ok, my turn. I'll try to dimm my donnaness for you my friend", said Donna and winked.

Donna's dress was superb. Deep blue, long and tailored, one shoulder. Her make up was light and her hair was loose. She carried a small bouquet of orange and purple lillies.

She started walking slowly towards the altar. Rachel had settled for just her as a maid of honor and it had meant the world to her. Her eyes were stuck to the carpet, making sure she did not trip ans checking all rose petals were tossed evenly. She couldn't help it.  
Reaching halfway, she lifted her head and looked at Mike. He gave her a wide smile, and she responded with a small grin. It was his way of telling her how beautiful she was. And thank you. Thank you for making this moment for them.

And just like that, Donna felt a pair of eyes on her. Just beside Mike, there he was. The dashing best man, Harvey Specter.

She froze at his gaze. Just for a second. She could feel his eyes on her. She could not take in that gaze. Was he confused? Was he shocked? Surely he knew she was Rachel's maid of honor right? Was it the dress? Was it too much? He was not smiling. He was not being goofy. God, this was weird.  
Just like that she reach the altar, gave Mike a small nod and took her position, in front of Harvey.

She looked at him questionally. Harvey could not uttee a word. He just looked at her.

Violins started playing and everyone stood up for the bride.

Rachel and her Dad started their way to Mike.

Donna teared up a bit watching Mike taking Rachel in. She sure was a dream.  
Mike reached for Robert Zane's hand.

"Take good care of her, son"  
"I sure will, Robert"

And with that, Mike took Rachel's hand and kissed it.

"Finally", he sighted.  
"Who presents this woman?"  
"Her mother and I do"  
"Please be sitted"

Mike and Rachel in front of the Minister. Harvey on side. Donna on the other.  
"Love is patient, love is kind. Love conquers all. I'm told you have your own vows..., Rachel?"  
Donna hande Rachel a small piece of paper...  
"I wrote mine" - everyone chuckled.  
"Mike: i'm so happy to be here today in front of everyone we love to tell the world that I'm forever committed to you. I trust you, i admire you. I love who you are and what you have become. I promise to be with you every step of the way, for the rest of our lives, because I love you and I can not imagine my days without you"  
"Rachel: from the moment I first saw you, i was hooked. You are part of me. You are my family, my friend, my life. You make everything possible, and every rock we encountered, was worth it so that we would get here. I can't wait to starting this new chapter with you. You are amazing, smart, sweet, and know how to keep things real. Harvey gave me a chance at life. But he gave me a chance at love. I love you, Miss Zane"

Rachel handed her bouquet to Donna, and Harvey gave Mike the rings.  
"Everybody, please give a big round of applause to Mr and Mrs Mike Ross"  
Clapping, whistling and shouting everywhere. Donna looked at Harvey smiling and cheering his friend. Louis was criying of course. Katrina and Gretchen were so excited. Jessica, sitting at the back with Jeff looked so happy. This is family, Donna thought.  
Mike took Rachel's face with both hands and kissed her sweetly.  
"I can't believe I'm your wife"  
"Forever and ever"

Donna handed Rachel her bouquet.  
Rachel took Mike's arm and started walking down the aisle.

Just as Donna watched them walking away, Donna heard Harvey's voice.  
"Shall we?" And gently took her arm and guided her down the aisle.

Donna felt unconfortable at first. This is weird she thought. Why is everything so weird today? Donna had really dimmed her "Donnaness"... she could not figure anything out...


	3. Words

p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She walked slowly by his side. She could smell his perfume, she could feel he was tense. The aisle seemed to last forever. The pace kept slow. He held her firmly but gently. She felt safe. She closed her eyes and took in his scent. It was intoxicating, and getting her even more confused. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"What´s happening here? - she thought. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"br /Harvey did not say a word. He stood tall, and unbeatable. He held her close but keeping a distance as well./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"When they where about to reach the end of the aisle, a huge group of people invaded their space. Everyone wanted to shake hands with the best man and congratulate him on the magnificent place. Laura, Rachel's mom hugged Donna, thanking her for everything she had planned. And with that, Donna let go of Harvey's arm, and smiled apologetic looking into her eyes. He smiled back, and left her enjoy the honors. It seemed that the crowd pushed them more and more apart until, all of a sudden, Donna could not see Harvey anymore./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"What did just happen? Donna thought./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"There were no sitting charts or formal attire. It was a small cocktail among friends and family. Rachel and Mike walked through the people, hugging and sharing a few words with everyone that offered their congratulations/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"All of sudden, a quiet noice of a spoon hitting a cristal glass./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"A speech? Donna thought. It must be Robert, but was surprised to see him in the balcony with Laura, just about to get in after hearing himself the quiet calling from the glass/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Everyone? May I have you attention please? It will take just a second"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Harvey was about to give his best man speech./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Donna held her champagne glass tight and followed Harvey with her eyes, until he finally settled in front of the kitchen counter./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""It's an honor for me to welcome you all to my home. It's an honor for me to be hosting my best friend's wedding. Rachel, i know you to be a bright woman. You've married one of the best people I know. And believe me, I know people. I'm proud of who you have become and the effort you make in every path you take. I can not wait to see all the extraordinary accomplishments you'll achieve. To Rachel Zane!"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Thank you Harvey"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Mike, i'm not good with words. You always talk about the opportunity I gave you but the truth is, you've taught me more about commitment, respect and honor than anyone. And you've shown me that there's more to life than winning. You've shown me that what's really important, will always mean taking risks. You deserved love, and you risked everything for it. I applaude you. To my friend, Michael Ross"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Mike walked towards Harvey. He looked at him, Harvey smiled and offered his hand. Mike ignored is hand and hugged him tenderly./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Pussy - Harvey whispered, and Mike chuckled./p 


End file.
